War for Peace on Gaia Bermudia
War for Peace on Gaia Bermudia - ---- Plik:24_Praying_for_Death.ogg późniejszy Związek Radziecki USA Chiny późniejsza Zjednoczona Europa reszta państw ONZ Instytucje Centrum Wielcy Gracze Zakon Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju Szwajcaria Federacja (później) Piekło (początkowo część frakcji, później cała frakcja) ochotnicy z innych cywilizacji Fantazji Polska mieszkańcy Lich City Republika Południowej Afryki |2. walcząca strona = Oś Sług Upadłego Pierwszego: Sługi Upadłego Pierwszego kulty plagiatyzackie czarnoksiężnicy i wiedźmy demony plagiatu anarchiści powiązani ze Sługami Ziemscy sojusznicy: naziści pod wodzą Ingrid von Schtanz - Neuen Drittes Reich separatyści z Somalilandu Arabia Saudyjska Palestyna Cypr Północny Państwo Islamskie Albania Al-Kaida Piekło (większość frakcji, początkowo) Angola Afganistan Zimbabwe Wielkorosyjski Związek Narodowy Korporacja Navala |Dowódcy 1. strony = Farlick (Wielki Mistrz Zakonu, głównodowodzący siłami Koalicji) rządy państw ziemskich Zgromadzenie Ogólne ONZ Antolia van Rogh (Wielka Kanclerz Forum Fantasia, polityczna liderka Koalicji) Heinrich Ratch Karl Zelea Ceaudreanu Trójca Lich City liderzy cywilizacji skupionych wokół Centrum |Dowódcy 2. strony = Ingrid von Schtanz (liderka nazistów) Hastadarius (lider Sług, potajemnie) Agrinord † Igrid Pogrobowiec Gerherius Oris-Maeil "Krwawy Byk" Ygadar Krwawomieczny † Omarja Pani Bólu (przywódczyni Gwardii Bożej) † Gruss van Jager Anatolij Iguszkow (lider rosyjskich kolaborantów) Omar Awdżinimi Ibrahim al-Hassan inni kolaboranci i sojusznicy ziemscy |Bitwy = Dwubitwa pod Jekaterynburgiem Bitwa o Casablancę Piekło pod Damaszkiem Atak na Moskwę Desant na Krymie Walki na Kaukazie Odbicie Krymu Starcia w Sinciang Bitwa o Tajwan Atak na Mekkę Walki w BosWash Obrona Marsylii Walka o Gibraltar Upadek Zamku Lebensraum Walki na Linii Wschodniej Obrona Zeleagradu Obrona Lich City Akcja "Zwrotnica" Odbicie Casablanci Operacja "Samotny Apostoł" Bitwa o Twierdzę Straszliwego Demona}}Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii (do odkrycia Trójkąta Bermudzkiego Wojna o Pokój w Wymiarze Terra-37-Alpha-Corolev) - walki jakie toczyły się na Gai Bermudii między koalicją lokalnych władz wspieranych przez instytucje z Centrum oraz reszty Fantazji w postaci Zakonu, Wielkich Graczy, to jest państw biorących udział w Nieskończonej Wojnie i Forum Fantasia, a Osią złożoną z sojuszników Sług Upadłego Pierwszego i ich samych. Wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem Zakonu, pokonaniem terrorystów i anarchistów powiązanych ze Sługami oraz co ciekawe odkryciem wyspy Bermudia - wcześniej pozostawała ścisłą tajemnicą przed wszystkimi spoza Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Wszyscy którzy byli członkami uciekli w popłochu do Anarchistycznego Świata, to jest na "fantazyjną północ". Preludium do wojny Bezpośrednią przyczyną wybuchu wojny było odkrycie tego wymiaru przez ekspedycję z Centrum gdzieś w połowie roku 2015 miary lokalnej. Odkryli oni ten wymiar prowadzeni z pomocą Arcturusa i Lanedilii Lwowskich, którzy wiedzieli o jego istnieniu, gdyż tam trafili wówczas pod przykrywką. Co ciekawe również wtedy byli pod przykrywką. Flota ekspedycyjna dotarła do miejsca gdzie przebiegała orbita Plutona rozpoczynając stamtąd wędrówkę przez 2/3 Układu Słonecznego. Lecieli tak, dzięki swoim technologiom, jakieś dwa tygodnie stamtąd na Ziemię. Początkowo przez rok wstrzymywano się z nawiązaniem kontaktu z mieszkańcami ze względu na Dyrektywę Stabilnego Rozwoju Cywilizacji. Ekspedycję odkryli dopiero Amerykanie, Chińczycy i Rosjanie, kiedy mieli zamiar zbudować razem pierwszą stację badawczą w miejscu lądowania Apollo 11. Było to pod koniec maja 2015 roku. Okazało się, że posterunek urządzono pod powierzchnią, aby teleskopy ich nie namierzyły, zaś do podróży po jasnej stronie ziemskiego satelity wykorzystywali okręty z polem maskującym, a większe zostawiali po ciemnej stronie. Obcy potraktowali mieszkańców jako równych sobie i zaoferowali im pomoc w walce z terrorystami. Niestety Alians Sług też odkrył tą planetę i postanowił zrobić z niej bazę wypadową do ataków na cały Stary Świat. Tereny te były wówczas odludziem, nie dochodziły tam Państwa Nexusa i nie istniało jeszcze Przymierze Bermudiańskie. Porozumienie kontrolowało te tereny, ale nie odnalazło połączenia z wymiaremZagadką do dzisiaj pozostaje, jakim cudem frakcja ta nie odnalazła tego miejsca.. Przebieg Inwazja Sług Wojna rozpoczęła się 28 czerwca 2015 roku miary rzeczywistej. Sługi dokonały lądowania zaledwie 20 km na wschód od rosyjskiego miasta Jekaterynburg. Siły wroga dzięki futurystycznej technologii podporządkowały sobie ten region w niespełna pół godziny. Niestety nie był to jedyny punkt - kolejne desanty odbyły się na południu Algierii i północy Mali, pośród gór Patagonii, lodów Arktyki i Antarktydy oraz w centrum australijskiego kontynentu. Siły Sług Upadłego Pierwszego ruszyły zawsze w cztery strony świata. Ludzie słyszeli o jakichś niezliczonych zastępach terrorystów pojawiających się jednocześnie w różnych regionach i że sprowadziły ich Instytucje Centrum celem podporządkowania sobie Ziemi (wówczas nie nazywanej przez innych Gaią Bermudią). Jednak zakulisowe działania ujawniły kim są agresorzy. Wychodząc z propozycją pomocy w walce z Aliansem wysłali kilkadziesiąt oddziałów posiadających zdolności arkanistyczne i zaawansowaną technologię, ale opór jaki zawsze spotkały Sługi był niemalże zerowy. Jednostki wroga znajdowały się w odległości około 15 kilometrów od Casablanci, ale też 20 od Uljanowska. Cywili ewakuowano na statki zakonne dla uchodźców. W ciągu tygodnia połowa populacji podbitych miast została ewakuowana, ćwiartka zginęła a reszta zmuszona była do okazywania lojalności w postaci plagiatyzacji. Nieudane wyzwolenie Jekaterynburga thumb|278px|Zakonny czołg-transporter jedzie przez zrujnowane przedmieścia JekaterynburgaSiły międzynarodowe reprezentowane były przez Błękitne Hełmy, rozmaite wojska państw i Radę Bezpieczeństwa ONZ. Decyzją organizacji stworzono jednolity sztab wojskowy, a wszyscy członkowie ONZ stali się członkami tak zwanej KoalicjiBył to sojusz, który nigdy nie otrzymał w historii oraz w czasach swojego istnienia oficjalnej nazwy. Wielu mówi o nim jako o Koalicji Bermudiańsko-Centralnej (od wyspy Bermudia znajdującej się na planecie oraz Centrum, siedziby Instytucji).. Postanowiono skupić się na zniszczeniu miejsca, gdzie wylądował wróg. Wojska Rosyjskiej Federacji i Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju były dowodzone przez generała-majora Zdiarowa. Obmyślił on taktykę zniszczenia sił poprzez zaciąganie ich do kotłów i eliminowanie. Dowódcą sił Aliansu był Oris-Maeil, zwany powszechnie Krwawym Bykiem z Dil-Sol. Wojska ruszyły na miasto, wpierw dokonując ostrzału na bazy, ale samoloty ziemskie nie miały najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę przed kosmolotami Sług. Nie wspominając już o tym, że żadna maszyna nie mogła zniszczyć barier kinetycznych czy osłon plazmowych. Do akcji wkroczył Zakon, który pełnił rolę ariergardy, razem z siłami przybyłymi z reszty Fantazji. Technologiczna przewaga nad Ziemianami pozwoliła im zniszczyć chociażby sterowce, okręty kosmiczne i kosmoloty, również bombardując bazy i niszcząc osłony. Zdiarow wydał rozkaz ataku gdy osłony padną, siły miały oflankować od północy i południa, umożliwiając atak od wschodu. Z zachodu, gdzie front zdawał się nie do przełamania ruszyły trzy dywizje pancerne, z czego jedna była centralna. Niestety Alians Sług wykorzystał słabości Ziemian, a także Zakonu - skoncentrował siły na atak oddziałów idących oflankować i użył nowoczesnych technologii przeciw "zacofanym" mieszkańcom planety. Rozniesione siły wkrótce robiły co mogły, by uratować tak wielu żołnierzy i cywili jak się da. Sługi wybiły większość atakujących i pognały ich do Kazania. Rycerze i Narody Zjednoczone postanowili ewakuować wszystkie miasta zagrożone przez wroga, a więc równe 15 km od linii frontu. Casablanca w krwi Alians Sług Upadłego Pierwszego dotarł pod Casablancę i mając niewiele poniżej 10 km zaczął bombardować miasto artylerią i samolotami. Koalicja podjęła decyzję o przybyciu w region miasta pokaźną flotą morską oraz kosmiczną. Piaski Sahary spłynęły krwią, jak kultystów tak i zwykłych istot. Obie strony dopuszczały się mordowania jeńców po przesłuchaniach oraz innych nie-ludzkich rzeczy. ONZ wiedziało o tym, ale powiedziało że to nie są ludzie, lecz istoty nie z tego świata, żądne jedynie krwi oraz zniszczenia. Miasto poważnie ucierpiało jeśli chodzi o wschodnie dzielnice i port. 5 kanonierek amerykańskich zostało zatopionych niewiele kilometrów od tego drugiego miejsca. Siły koalicyjne postanowiły dokonać zmasowanego ostrzału na pozycje Sług wykorzystując artylerię rakietową. Grupy europejskie i amerykańskie ostrzeliwały bazy wroga oraz konwoje nieprzerwanie przez 3 dni. thumb|left|232px|Żołnierze Koalicji podczas walk w CasablancePostanowiono wyprowadzić w tym samym czasie kontratak od strony Mali i Libii, ale zanim rozpoczął się desant sił Koalicji tereny te już były zajęte. Kolejne tygodnie spowodowały osłabienie obrony Casablanci. Pułkownik Gary Willis razem z pułkownikiem Wilhelmem Schwartzem rozkazywali ewakuację miasta. Jednocześnie w ten region skierowano 4 dywizjony lotnicze, w tym jeden w całości złożony z bombowców strategicznych. Samoloty B-1 i B-52 wspomagane przez maszyny typu Hawker Tornado i Mirage 2000 byłyby łatwym celem, gdyby nie kosmoloty i astro-okręty państw skupionych wokół Centrum. Niestety, mimo najodważniejszych wysiłków flota pełna cywili i rannych żołnierzy musiała zbombardować ważne strategicznie lub taktycznie miejsca w mieście oraz wokół niego. Casablanca wpadła w szpony czcicieli Hastadariusa po 3 dniach obrony. Kontratak się nie udał. Więcej desantów Siły Sług dokonały kolejnych desantów. Druga fala objęła cztery tereny - Arizonę, Czarnobyl, Azję Centralną oraz wschodnią część Syberii. Wróg dokonał ataku z biegunów, masakrując stacje badawcze. Gdyby nie floty zakonne oraz Porozumienia, skończyłoby się wyjątkowo źle. Wojska Koalicji dokonały budowy fortyfikacji liniowych oraz wokół miast. Wołga i Kanał Białomorsko-Bałtycki stał się granicą frontu. Alians i Koalicja utknęły tam w wojnie pozycyjnej, przeprawa była niemożliwa. Najcięższe walki toczyły się o Saratów, Kazań, Archangielsk, Astrachań oraz Wołgograd. Sojusz Ziemi Krajowej z Centrum zwłaszcza mocno obwarował wyspę Honsiu, Ułan Bator i Pekin. Obie strony konfliktu wykorzystały rakiety manewrujące, którymi bombardowały pozycje wroga, do gry weszły też futurystyczne technologie, jak działa protonowe czy satelity bojowe. W wyniku tego całe równiny zmieniały się w wielkie kratery. Przez cały tydzień armia plagiatyzatorów napotykała jedynie miasta-widma. Zajmowała je bez większej walki, co nie znaczy jednak że bez strat - Koalicja pomyślała o wszystkich scenariuszach, organizując partyzantkę kryjącą się po okolicach czy robiąc z całych aglomeracji pułapki jak dla piechoty, tak dla pojazdów każdego typu. Dlatego zaczęli stosować taktykę otaczania tych miejsc kordonem. Upadek Moskwy W nocy z 14 na 15 lipca siły Aliansu Sług Upadłego Pierwszego pod dowództwem Igrida Pogrobowca rozbiły w drobny mak obronę na południe od Archangielska i rozpoczęły pochód w dwie strony - na Petersburg oraz ów Archangielsk. Druga grupa, kierowana przez Aghra Łupieżcę Snów wbiła długi na 30 kilometrów odcinek skierowany w stronę Moskwy, stolicy Rosji. Wszystkie siły postanowiono w stan pełnej gotowości bojowej, przybyło mnóstwo sił zakonnych oraz tych, będących członkami cywilizacji skupionej wokół Centrum. Aby odciążyć zachód kraju siły amerykańskie i kanadyjskie zostały razem z chińskimi i japońskimi wysłane do wielkiej ofensywy przeciw nieprzyjacielowi na Syberii. Mimo napotkania ataku z północy, gdzie w miarę postępów na biegunach siły Sług posuwały się coraz głębiej w Amerykach, udało im się przełamać siłę wroga. Pomimo dużych strat armia zjednoczonych narodów Ziemi nie wspomagana tym razem przez armie spoza Trójgranicznego Centralnego Wymiaru odniosły sukces, wyzwalając Kamczatkę, Góry Czerskiego i uniemożliwiając zdobycie Alaski. Jednak to nie pomogło. Liczba żołnierzy rosła, toteż wkrótce doszło do ataku z Czarnobyla i klinów na Moskwę. Dwie dywizje kawalerii zmechanizowanej Upadły Pierwszy rozkazał wysłać przeciw Ukrainie oraz prorosyjskim separatystom. Ludzi ewakuowała stamtąd Rosja, wywożąc wszystkich do obozów dla uchodźców w okolice TweruObozy dla uchodźców wojennych i tak już liczyły setki milionów.. Ponadto Kijów został zajęty z marszu, tak jak wiele innych miast na Ukrainie. Siły dotarły pod Mińsk, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie ośmieliły się zaatakować Polski. Okazało się, że czekały aż upadnie Rosja. Alians znajdował się ze wszystkich stron 15 km od granic Moskwy. Miast zostało ewakuowane, została jedynie milicja, razem z regularnymi siłami zbrojnymi. Starcie na ulicach było ciężkie, siły wroga brały jeńców i ich zabijały, podobnie robiła druga strona, jednak ona prowadziła też gorsze rzeczy, jak wieszanie spalonych zwłok Sług, podczas gdy druga strona Wojny o Pokój na Ziemi Krajowej - zwłoki rozstrzelane. Ostatecznie po czterech dniach heroicznej obrony najważniejszych budynków obrońcy poddali się, a następnego dnia zostali straceni. Rząd Rosji uciekł do Tweru, odmawiając odejścia z kraju. Tymczasem na południu Ameryka Południowa, Afryka, Australia i Oceania nie zostały ot tak zostawione. Brazylia, po utraceniu Rio de Janeiro i stolicy, tak jak reszta państw, ogłosiła wojnę partyzancką. W tydzień od lądowania zajęty został cały kontynent. Wiedząc, że mają dzięki temu możliwość ataku na Amerykę Północną rozpoczęła się wojna pozycyjna na linii dzielącej oba kontynenty, z czego największa jatka rozegrała się na Kanale Panamskim. Żadna grupa nie mogła poczynić postępów w walce, przez co na froncie był pat. Australia trzymała się na obrzeżach i gdyby nie pomoc Nowej Zelandii cywile nie uciekliby w ogóle. Rządy obu krajów razem przeprowadziły kontratak, wyzwalając Canberrę oraz Sydney. Armia Indonezji podjęła decyzję o odciągnięciu ich od kłopotów, jednak słabe wyszkolenie i inne czynniki jedynie doprowadziły do masakry. Inne państwa Oceanii postanowiły walczyć za wszelką cenę, używając okrętów podwodnych czy lotniskowców innych narodów, które miały je w pobliżu. W Afryce armie Hastadariusa usiłowały zdobyć Afrykę, ale dały radę dostać się na wschodnie wybrzeże Afryki i podbić Madagaskar. Pretoria, Windhuk i Johannesburg opierały się tak silnie, że wojska połamały sobie na nich zęby. Zimbabwe, Somalia i Mozambik szybko padły, jednak Angola, Etiopia i Kenia stawiły bardzo zażarty opór. Skierowano nawet Gwardię BożąJeden z elitarnych oddziałów Hastadariusa. Są oni, jak sami głoszą "Wybrańcami Jedynego Żyjącego Prawdziwego Boga". Gwardia Boża jest niejako jednym z odpowiedników SS w szeregach Sług Upadłego Pierwszego., ale nic to nie dało - afrykańskie siły zmiażdżyły ich mimo posiadania przewagi liczebnej. Sojusznicy Sług i Piekło Syryjskie Wiele frakcji skorzystało na przybyciu wroga. 07 lipca sojusz z Aliansem zatwierdziła Al-Kaida i Państwo Islamskie. Dzień później w ślad za nimi poszli Emirat Kaukazu, Hezbollah, afgańscy talibowie i wiele organizacji neonazistowskich. Nawet Ku Klux Klan, który był dotychczas neutralny, ostatecznie wybrał Hastadariusa. 10 lipca ostatnia frakcja terrorystyczna - Abu Sajjafa - ogłosiła sojusz z Upadłym Pierwszym. Widzieli siebie jako tych, którzy będą pełniliby rolę niejako panów niewolników. Ogłoszenie sojuszu wiązało się z trzecią, ale tym razem ostatnią falą desantu. Wówczas odkryto jak się znaleźli na Ziemi Krajowej - teleporty międzywymiarowe. Wielkie wrota pozwalały przenosić ogromne ilości sił lub jedną wielką jednostkę, jak na przykład okręt kosmiczny. 12 lipca doszło do zmasowanego ataku w Syrii. Rozszarpana przez wojnę w większości została pokonana. Bronił się jedynie reżim Baszszara al-Asada, wspierany przez Rosję. O godzinie 14:30 do Syrii wkroczyła Turcja, która zaatakowała Alians Sług i Państwo Islamskie, nie oszczędzając nie tylko żołnierzy, ale i cywili. Palenie na stosie, tortury, publiczne rozstrzeliwanie, łapanki - to wszystko było w tamtym regionie codziennością. Ostatecznie doszło do sytuacji patowej, w wyniku której Syrię podzieliły dwa sojusze militarne. W międzyczasie ostatnia fala desantu odbyła się w Syrii, na Kaukazie i Filipinach. Desant na Krymie thumb|228px|Walki w KerczuDo 17 lipca opór stawiły jedynie półwyspy Kamczatka i Kolski, okolice Tweru, Petersburga, Wyspy Sołowieckie oraz wschodnie krańce Federacji. Petersburg szybko stał się zamiast Tweru tymczasową siedzibą rosyjskich władz. Sztab rozkazał wysłać wsparcie na teren Krymu, półwyspu nieformalnie pod kontrolą Rosji a według wielu należącego do Ukrainy. Wiedzieli, że będzie stanowić bazę wypadową w ewentualnym ataku na wybrzeża Morza Czarnego. Wojska Emiratu i Sług dotarły 18 lipca do Kercza, jednak walki o miasto trwały w najlepsze. Siły terrorystów ruszyły przez Azow ku Mariupolowi. Armia ukraińska, a raczej to co z niej zostało, próbowała zaatakować nadchodzącą armię, ale ta ofensywa tylko przyspieszyła zdobycie miasta. Półwysep atakowany jak od północy tak i od wschodu. Obie strony uwikłały się w długą i krwawą wojnę pozycyjną, nie mogąc posunąć się nawet o milimetr. Upadek Rosji - rozpoczęcie operacji "Wunrung" thumb|left|220px|Zniszczenie bazy wojskowej Sług pod Brześciem w wyniku ataku sił Koalicji Zakonnej stacjonujących w TerespoluWraz z zajęciem większości terenów byłego ZSRR, w tym krajów nadbałtyckich Alians Sług Hastadariusa rozpoczął operację "Wunrung" - blitzkrieg mający na celu zajęcie całej Europy. Atak na Słowację, Czechy, Rumunię, Bułgarię i Węgry przebiegł wedle planu, ale Polska stawiła tak zacięty opór, że zmuszeni byli szukać okrężnej drogi. Dania i Grecja zostały następnego dnia, to jest 20 lipca wzięte bez wystrzału, a Bałkany się oparły. Gorzej miały się Niemcy, a Francja i Szwajcaria ustanowiły front zachodni. Na północy front był taki jak w 1917 roku, a na wschodzie przebiegała tak jak granice państw. Wojska Hastadariusa dowodzone przez Grussa van Jagera dokonały ataku na francuskie miasto Marsylia i Majorki. Inwazja na wyspy się nie udała, podobnie jak w wyniku pięciodniowych walk próba zdobycia miasta. Zwycięstwo uświadomiło obrońcom, że można zniszczyć zagrożenie. Obrońca miasta - Xavier Louiserre - rozkazał atak na okupowaną Korsykę i Sardynię, a potem desant na Sycylii oraz całym półwyspie. Siły wroga posuwały się stopniowo z biegunów ku równikowi, jedne miejsca zajmując, inne usiłując zdobyć. Takim drugim przypadkiem była Polska, gdzie mimo otoczenia przez Sługi stawiała taki opór mimo niezbyt silnej armii, słabej milicji i ledwie powstałej partyzantceZa to wydarzenie naród polski z Gai Bermudii został okrzyknięty mianem "narodu niezwyciężonego".. Wieści o męstwie tego narodu napawały nadzieją na pokonanie wroga. W bitwie pod Terespolem zginęło 5 milionów żołnierzy wroga, a 2,5 miliona trafiło do niewoli. Kolejny atak nastąpił na Chełm i Przemyśl, ale nic nie dało wspólne uderzenie lotnictwa, wojsk pancernych, kawalerii zmechanizowanej wspomaganych przez świetnie wyszkolonych komandosów. Kontrofensywa, czyli operacja "Zemsta" thumb|230px|Alians Sług bombarduje stolicę Wielkiej BrytaniiSiły Aliansu Sług i ich sprzymierzeńców zamierzały zaatakować główne centrum walk alianckich w Europie. Nietrudno się domyślić, że chodzi tutaj o Londyn. Od początku wojny aż do 21 lipca, a więc dwa dni po rozpoczęciu operacji "Wunrung" miasto było atakowane zarówno z powietrza i kosmosu, jak i morza. Codziennie na miasto spadały setki tysiące rozmaitych bomb, a atak z 14 lipca był tak długi, że zrównał niemalże całe północne dzielniceWydarzenie to przeszło do historii pod nazwą "Krwawej Długiej Nocy". Tylko podczas pierwszego nalotu zginęło 452 tysiące obywateli.. Wtedy właśnie Sługi wysłały nad miasto pancernik, którego celem było miasto stołeczne Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Generał Edward Johnson podjął jedną decyzję - nie zważając na koszty zniszczyć potwora. Wysyłając nieco zmodernizowane pojazdy postawił los londyńczyków, Brytanii oraz może i całego świata. 22 lipca doszło do bitwy powietrznej. Siły alianckie dowodzone przez doświadczonego spod Casablanci pilota podjęły niecodzienną strategię - zaatakować z góry i dołu jednocześnie. Piloci z Wielkiej Brytanii, Irlandii, Polski, Francji, USA i innych państw walczyli nad murem Hadriana, zdecydowanie dalej niż 75 lat temu podczas Drugiej Wojny Światowej. Tym razem zagrożeniem nie było jakieś ziemskie państwo, a przybysze nie z tego świata. Walki trwały długo, siły musiały się zmierzyć z zagrożeniem w postaci kosmolotów broniący latającą fortecę. Jednak po 2 godzinach walk w końcu osłony padły, a do gry weszły m.in. Tu-160 i B-1. Rzucono do walki wszelkie bombowce jakie były na wyposażeniu Koalicji. Po godzinie jednak pancernik "Gotha" nadal leciał w stronę Londynu, ale wówczas zaczął tracić silniki oraz wieżyczki. Gdy załoga zdała sobie sprawę, że może nie dolecieć do celu, postanowili zamiast tego wejść w zasięg z kosmosu i zaatakować wroga. Samoloty pognały za płonącym pojazdem, ale pół godziny później wyszedł z zasięgu. Wtedy dopiero do akcji dołączyły trzy niszczyciele i cztery korwety gwiezdne Rycerzy. Uderzając wszystkim co mieli zniszczyli okręt, który już znalazł się nad angielską stolicą gotów dokonać bombardowania orbitalnego. thumb|268px|Zakon i Gaianie Bermudianie atakują pozycje Sług Hastadariusa w NiemczechBitwa o Londyn zakończona o godzinie 17:15, a rozpoczęta o 9:22 doprowadziła do zniszczenia okrętu flagowego feldmarszałka Teutona Irbaha, naczelnego dowódcy sił atakujących Gaię Bermudię. Wieść o zniszczeniu "Gothy" doprowadziła do wstrzymania się postępów wroga na linii frontu, ale zdania sobie sprawy, że mieszkańcy planety ledwie są w stanie sami pokonać armie upadłych istot i też nie bez olbrzymich strat. Złom spadł na tereny od Liverpoolu aż do Orleanu, a sam wrak spoczął tysiące kilometrów na wschód od Ameryki wywołując potężne tsunami. Szczęśliwie nie wyrządziło zbyt wielkich zniszczeń. Sztab uzgodnił, że należy przeprowadzić kontratak. Rozpoczęła się natychmiast operacja "Zemsta" - siły koalicyjne wyjątkowo dobrze wyszkolone, wyposażone i zaawansowane technologicznie rozpoczęły błyskawiczne uderzenie na najsłabiej bronione pozycje Hastadariusa. Dzięki temu w ciągu 12 godzin udało się ocalić Tokio, Oslo czy Gibraltar. Wojska zmuszone były się wycofać, idące z Francji i Szwajcarii wojska dotarły spod Verdun do Magdeburga, wyruszając o 23:00 i docierając do celu o 1:14, nie napotykając w wyniku nagłego ataku niemalże żadnego oporu. Tak samo miały wojska idące z Pekinu do Irkucka, z Ankary ku Aleppo i z Petersburga do Moskwy. Armia polska, która tak długo się opierała nie dałaby rady, gdyby nie pomoc w postaci lądowania na Inflantach. Odciągając dwie grupy armii od tegoż państwa siły zachodnie spotkały rosyjskie dzięki nagłemu zaskoczeniu upadłych. Odkrycie wyspy Bermudia W trakcie pościgu za sługusowskimi samolotami i sterowcami obie frakcje rozbiły się na nieznanym lądzie pełnym rozmaitych stworów oraz nie przypominająca innych zakątków planety. Według map trafili do tak zwanego Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, tajemniczego obszaru na planecie, w którym działy się nienormalne rzeczy. Gdy się odnaleźli zaczęli walczyć, zostali jednak rozdzieleni przez nieznane obu państwo, które było zwane przez jego mieszkańców Federacją. Gdy siły dotarły tam, walka się jeszcze nie zaczęła, a armia uznała obie frakcje za zwykłych chuliganów z bronią Air Soft. Jednak gdy ich powstrzymali okazało się, że są oni regularnymi siłami zbrojnymi. Rząd wygnał ich poza swoje granice i skonfiskował broń. Mimo braku nawet tępych narzędzi Ludzie i Upadli postanowili jednak się pozabijać przy granicy. Ostatecznie przeżyło trzech żołnierzy koalicyjnych. Gdy znalazł ich okręt kosmiczny Zakonu, a było to w czasie walk o Marsylię, zabrał ich i rozpoczął badanie obszaru. Nawiązano stosunki dyplomatyczne z państwem oraz innymi miejscami na tej wyspie. Wyspa jednogłośnie ogłosiła swoją niezależność oraz neutralność w konflikcie szalejącym na całym globie ziemskim. Nawet namowy zwolenników, którzy uważali że Alians nie oszczędzi również wyspy Bermudia, albowiem tak się nazywała, nalegali innych, by frakcje z tego zakątka Gai Bermudii wstąpiły do Koalicji. Co ciekawe Sługi też próbowały zyskać nowego sojusznika. Walki o Linię Wschodnią Wszystko zmieniło się na wyspie, gdy barbarzyńcy ze wschodu opowiedzieli się za Sługami Upadłego Pierwszego. Zaatakowali całą hordą Linię Wschodnią oraz wiele innych miejsc, paląc i mordując całe miasta. Oparła się głównie dlatego, że Federacja Ceaudreanu posiadała technologie bardziej zaawansowane niż reszta miejsc na planecie. Federacja twierdziła, że była niezależna i nie jest po stronie Koalicji. Jednak Alians coraz szybciej podbijał wyspę i resztę Trójkąta. Po stronie wroga opowiedziały się też istoty z Piekła, państwa na południe od Federacji, dotychczas nieodkryte. Gdy Karl Zelea się dowiedział skąd są rozkazał najechać i zniszczyć naród w wojnie błyskawicznej. Wkrótce dywizje pancerne Aliansu oraz artyleria i lotnictwo doszło jakieś 20 km do Zeleagradu. Ataki tych dwóch ostatnich już się zaczęły, na szczęście dzięki odpowiedniej technologii i silnej obronie przeciwlotniczej żaden pocisk czy bomba nie spadły na wielomilionowe miasto. thumb|left|218px|Federacja i Zakon na Linii Wschodniej13. Dywizja Pancerna Bohaterów Walki z Nie-Ludźmi oraz 216. Regiment Powietrzny im. Elizabeth Terrance połączyli siły i zaatakowali siły wroga w wyjątkowo krwawej bitwie na wschód od miastaWydarzenie to przeszło do historii jako "Aeropancerna Rzeź", ponieważ obie strony straciły ponad 40 procent sił powietrznych.. Starcie toczyło się w upale wynoszącym 37 stopni Celsjusza, ale to dzięki temu udało się powstrzymać wroga. Alians miał na wyspie z tego powodu problemy z zaopatrzeniem. Federacja zorganizowała atak na Twierdzę 2, bowiem została zdobyta przez Alians Sług Upadłego Pierwszego w czasie, gdy bitwa się zaczynała. Straszliwy Ygadar Krwawomieczny prowadził wojska Sług w kampanii mającej na celu zdobycie całego Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Ostatecznie cztery grupy armii ruszyły całą siłą na Alians i poprzez taktykę wojny błyskawicznej zamknęły ich w kotłach. Niedobitki ukrywały się na pustkowiach, w jaskiniach, lasach, a nawet kanałach miast. Wobec rosnących liczebnie z każdą minutą Sług, nawet pomimo wyrzynania całych kompanii, Federacja postanowiła stać się członkiem tymczasowo powstałej Koalicji, ale nie pozwoliła na rozmieszczenie baz sojuszników na swoim terytorium. 24 lipca wojska Ceaudreanu wytłukły oddziały najdalej wysunięte na wschód i kończyła wyrzucać wroga z wyspy Bermudia. Podpisanie tak zwanego traktatu karaibsko-bermudzkiego gwarantowało, że Niezbadana Część stanie się miejscem, gdzie można się osiedlić i stworzyć własne frakcje. Jedną z takich osób był tworzący dopiero swoje państwo Arcturus Lwowski, który odkrył na południe od niej malutki atol. Na centralnie położonej wysepce stworzył miasto zwane Stołeczną Enklawą i rozpoczął powolne zakładanie narodu, zwanego współcześnie Unią. Przełom w wojnie thumb|262px|Amerykanie z Koalicji wkraczają do wyniszczonego Zagłębia Ruhry W wyniku porażki na Linii Wschodniej wiele sił Aliansu musiało przegrupować się. Błędy dowódców Sług wykorzystały wojska Koalicji, wysyłając przeciw operacji "Wunrung" większość sił. Błyskawiczny atak na niczego się niespodziewające oddziały wroga sprawił, że próba wkroczenia do Verdun i dalej do Paryża zakończyła się fiaskiem. W ciągu 3 godzin odzyskano ćwierć zachodnich Niemiec oraz całą Austrię, Czechy i północną część Włoch. Sprowadzono z całej Fantazji wiele armad kosmicznych, które miały na celu atak na bieguny, z których przybywały kolejne oddziały. Lotniskowce morskie USA Nimitz i Hornet, razem z rosyjskim Admirał Kuzniecow uderzyły na Państwo Islamskie ratując tym samym Teheran oraz Dubaj przed sojusznikami Upadłych. Wkraczające do zniszczonych miast wojska były witane jako wybawcy, ale ujrzeli też, co robiły Sługi - getta, obozy koncentracyjne, mordownie to tylko przykłady tego, jak urządzili oni miasta które podbili. Partyzanci stawiali opór, ale w wielu przypadkach mieszkańcy nie mieli potrzebnej broni. Nadrabiali to jednak wolą walki, pomysłowością oraz determinacją. Gdy dotarli pod granice Polski Ci, dzięki pomocy mieszkańców, natychmiast rozpoczęli przemieszczanie wojsk na wschód kraju, celem zorganizowania ofensywy mającej na celu pomoc Rosjanom i wyzwolenie postradzieckich państw. Generał Lucjan Zandecki razem z Niemcem Manfredem Fritzem zorganizowali atak na słabe pozycje sił dowodzonych przez Jegarinda Czaszkobrzydlistwo. W ciągu 4 godzin Zakon, Polacy, UE i Ameryka zdołali odbić Lwów, Kijów i Mińsk, a następnie okrążyć Zonę Czarnobylską. Tak oto rozpoczęła się długo wyczekiwana ofensywa. Na południowej półkuli Zakon i reszta narodów wypędziła z Afryki oraz Oceanii siły sługusowskie. Wojna błyskawiczna sprawiła że do końca lipca siły zostały zepchnięte do Antarktydy. W czasie odzyskiwania terenów Rycerze Wielkiego Pokoju użyczyli technologii zamykania bram między wymiarami, dzięki czemu nie można było przyzwać nowych wojsk na pole bitwy ze Świata Anarchistycznego do Ziemi Krajowej. Wyższych rangą oficerów łapano osadzając w obozach jenieckich, mniej ważnych zaś łapano natychmiast na przesłuchanie. Często żołnierze Aliansu i jego sojuszników popełniali samobójstwo, byle tylko nie wpaść w szpony koalicyjne. Wielu zachowywało się jak kamikaze, co bardzo przysporzyło sprzymierzonym wojskom problemów. Mimo to siły parły naprzód z niebywałą jak na lokalną technologię szybkością. Zagrożenie ze strony narodowych socjalistów W czasie walk o Linię Wschodnią w południowo-zachodniej Szwajcarii oraz w Brandenburgii pojawili się nowi sojusznicy Sług - naziści i neonaziści. Również wtedy rząd Arabii Saudyjskiej oraz Palestyny jawnie opowiedział się za najeźdźcą, co zdziesiątkowało sprzymierzone siły w tamtym regionie. Na ich czele stanęła Ingrid von Schtanz, Niemka z Brna. Ogłosiła powstanie Neuen Drittes Reich, przysięgając podbicie jak największej ilości planety i stworzenie "przestrzeni życiowej dla Niemców - rasy panów". Jednak oprócz tego wprowadzono obowiązek wiary w Hastadariusa oraz oddawanie się typowym dla Sług obrzędom. Wyłapywano rozmaite osoby i usiłowano stworzyć Aryjskich Magów - nazistowskich czarnoksiężników psionicznych. Nie udawało się to jednak, ostatecznie więc plan porzucono. Naziści szybko opanowali w czasie kontrofensywy tereny wokół granicy szwajcarsko-niemiecko-francuskiej. Siedzibą Neuen Dritten Reich stał się urządzony w stylu gotyckim Zamek Lebensraum. Alianci natychmiast wysyłali im prezenty w postaci rakiety manewrowych, pocisków artyleryjskich czy nalotów dywanowych. Mimo futurystycznej technologii, doskonałej obrony i strategicznie genialnego położenia zamek nie miał nawet ćwierć doby wytchnienia, więc ostatecznie von Schtanz podjęła decyzję o przeniesieniu siedziby do ważnego ideologicznie miasta - Berlina. Zamek Lebensraum pozostawał jednak ważny, gdyż umożliwiał atak na tyły sprzymierzonych sił. Bitwa o Lich City 01 sierpnia o godzinie 10:15 spore oddziały powietrzno-desantowe razem z flotą kilkuset okrętów kosmicznych i kilkudziesięciu morskich wyruszyła na wyspę Bermudia, chcąc zniszczyć spokojne, neutralne miasto Lich City. Plan zakładał atak z zachodu, południa i wschodu oraz stopniowe wyniszczanie miasta. Federacja, zdając sobie sprawę że tym samym będą mogli zaatakować ją z zachodu i dokonać lądowania na wschodnie wybrzeże USA wysłała dużą grupę samolotów celem zniszczenia wroga. Niestety żadna z bezzałogowych maszyn nie dała rady nawet przy dużym stopniu zaawansowania technologicznego zniszczyć ponad połowy sił nieprzyjaciela, ale dali czas by wspomóc miasto. O godzinie 12:15 Lich City zostało zaatakowane przez siły Aliansu Sług oraz wszystkich jego sprzymierzeńców Tak rozpoczęła się największa i najbardziej krwawa bitwa całej wojny - bitwa o Lich City. W ciągu 5 minut zginęły setki cywili. W czasie kilkugodzinnej operacji wyznawcy Upadłego Pierwszego zajęli w taktyce blitzkriegu miasto i wyparli siły aż 20 km na wschód i południe Gdyby nie przybycie Zakonu na czas cywili poginęłoby ich więcej. Miasto stało się areną zaciekłej walki między dwoma frakcjami, a mieszkańcy postanowili wspomóc aliantów broniących ich miasta. Stanislausa, Yokadi oraz Carelisera poderwali trzy z centralnych dzielnic i kilka osiedli na obrzeżach, tym samym nieformalnie wspomagając Koalicję Centrum-ONZ-Federacja. Walki przypominały te w Leningradzie i Stalingradzie w czasie II Wojny Światowej, ostatecznie jednak udało się powstrzymać kontruderzenie upadłych. O 15:00 zatonęły wszystkie wrogie pojazdy morskie, a połowa floty gwiezdnej padła w pobliżu. Ostatecznie o 17:00 zniszczono okręt dowodzenia Agrinorda, któremu Upadły Pierwszy powierzył zadanie zawładnięcia całą Ziemią Krajową. Jego śmierć doprowadziła do rozbicia sił, sparaliżowani dowódcy armii pogrążyli się w kłótni i tylko oddziały frontowe pozostały zjednoczone. Wówczas do walki dołączyły oddziały z okupowanego przez misję pokojową Zakonu państwa Piekło, których uważano jednak za zdrajców swojej prawdziwej frakcji, rzekomo Sług HastadariusaNigdy nie znaleziono dowodów na powiązania Piekła ze Sługami, jednak nawet gdyby się je znalazło nie zmieniłoby wcale stosunku między nim a resztą Fantazji.. Zemsta Koalicji - tydzień kontrataków thumb|236px|Amerykanie w Pakistanie atakują pozycje Aliansu SługŚmierć Agrinorda oraz pokonanie tak licznej floty, okupione stratą wielu milionów żołnierzy z całego świata doprowadziło do przechylenia szali zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Przystąpiono natychmiast do kontrofensywy. Zdziesiątkowane siły wroga nie były w stanie przeciwstawić się słabszemu wrogowi. Brak naczelnego dowództwa, posiłki wroga czy wojna błyskawiczna sprawiły, że bardzo szybko świat zaczął być odzyskiwany. 02 sierpnia odzyskano tereny północnej i zachodniej Rosji, Skandynawię oraz zajętą 2 tygodnie temu Alaskę. 03 sierpnia oddziały rosyjskie dotarły do gór Ural, Chińczycy ponownie zajęli Ujgurię i Tybet oraz wyzwolili Mongolię razem z KRLD, bo południową część Korei wyzwoliły armie USA i Japonii. Do 07 sierpnia padły wszystkie siły Aliansu Sług na południowej półkuli, odzyskano władzę nad Afganistanem i Pakistanem. Wkrótce zyskano władzę nad południową Kanadą oraz Syberią, a siły Aliansu wycofały się za koło podbiegunowe. Brak poważnego oporu, słabe wyszkolenie, problemy z zaopatrzeniem, dezercje oraz wewnętrzne walki wywołały problemy w utrzymaniu linii frontu. Wkrótce Koalicja otoczyła Antarktydę i bombardując tamtejsze porty wroga zmusili ich do wycofania się. Atak przeprowadzony 2 sierpnia pozwolił na szybkie zniszczenie wroga na tamtym kontynencie. Pozostały więc siły wroga na północnej półkuli. 07 sierpnia jedynymi miejscami kontrolowanymi przez Alians Sług były tundry, tajgi oraz lodowe pustynie. Były to terytoria Islandii, Grenlandii, północnych wysp kanadyjskich oraz niewiele wysp norweskich i rosyjskich za kołem podbiegunowym. Sługi wyłoniły wkrótce najważniejszych wodzów i wymusili wojnę pozycyjną. Niedobitki Aliansu łapano lub zabijano na miejscu, jak na przykład Neuen Drittes Reich, który zmuszony był oddać Lebensraum. Ingrid von Schtanz oficjalnie dołączyła do Sług, natomiast reszta ziemskich sprzymierzeńców zerwała z nimi sojusz i odeszła z wojny, zajmując się walką o pozycję w wyniku chaosu powojennego, powstałego w wielu rejonach planety. Powoli, lecz nieubłaganie szeregi wojsk Upadłego Pierwszego topniały jak lód w czasie wiosennej odwilży. Bunt w 110. w Centralii i koniec wojny 10 sierpnia dziewięciu ludzi - szóstka żołnierzy ze 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego stacjonującego w mieście Centralia, dziewczyna jednego z nich, członkini Związku Młodzieży Zakonnej oraz jeniec z Kultu Szatana, grupy dominującej w Piekle - wznieciła o piątej nad ranem bunt, w wyniku czego zdezerterowali wszyscy ochotnicy prócz generałów, którzy tam przybyli i dowództwa garnizonu. Gdy o tym dowiedziało się dowództwo postanowiło aresztować wszystkich oraz postawić przed sądem wojennym. Dzień później doszło do rozpoczęcia przez Koalicję operacji "Samotny Anioł". Pomimo niektórych ciężkich walk, a nawet wygranych Aliansu ostatecznie siły niemiłosiernie przedzierały się przez tafle lodu oraz zamarzniętą Islandię, Grenlandię oraz wyspy kanadyjskie na północy. 15 sierpnia kawaleria morska dotarła do największego portalu na Gai Bermudii, mieszczącego się na biegunie północnym, gdzie miały miejsce iście epickie starcia obrońców planety z najeźdźcami. W nocy z 15 na 16 gwiezdny pancernik zakonny Miecz Kileazjasza dokonał rozgromienia olbrzymiej, świeżo przybyłej armii. W sierpniu zaczęli kapitulować niemal wszyscy sojusznicy Sług Hastadariusa. Drugiego sierpnia zbiorowe samobójstwo popełnił Front Al-Nusra, następnego z sojuszu wystąpiła Al-Kaida i Al-Shaabab, w nocy z 03 na 04 sierpnia poddały się Emirat Kaukazu, Armia Wyzwolenia Świata oraz najemnicy z Piekła. 06 sierpnia z sojuszu ze Sługami wycofali się talibowie, Abu Sajjafa oraz korporacja Navala, dzień później skapitulowało Państwo Islamskie. Przygwożdżony Alians utworzył kilka kolejnych bram i wysłał 16 sierpnia nad wschodnie wybrzeże, w region megalopolis BosWash armadę gwiezdną razem z samobójczymi rojami jednostek znanych jako KamikeryPrzypominają trójpłatowce Fokker z Pierwszej Wojny Światowej, ale mają marne uzbrojenie i pędzą niczym rakiety. W czasie uderzenia samobójczego na jakiś cel wybuchają jak miniatomówka, tworząc tym samym olbrzymie szkody. Nawet jedna sztuka jest niebezpieczna. Zestrzelenie ich jednak powoduje normalny wybuch, dzięki czemu zrobi mniej szkód.. Choć udało im się zniszczyć parę budynków, ostatecznie misja ta zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. thumb|240px|Żołnierze 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego w Centralii po informacji o końcu wojnyW tym samym dniu zniszczono istniejącą na Grenlandii Twierdzę Straszliwego Demona, kwaterę główną wojsk Sług i ich sojuszników. W nocy z 16 na 17 sierpnia do obozu na Islandii przybyli najwyżsi rangą pozostali przy życiu oficerowie najeźdźców. Argonis Srogi, Kiros Plagiatowiec oraz delegat Neuen Drittes Reich Helmut Granz prosili o kapitulację. Postanowiono, że podpiszą ją w pociągu pancernym Porozumienia Antywojennego Karisinus. Wtedy też złapano wszystkich już dezerterów, w tym słynną dziewiątkę. Postawiono ich przed sądem wojennym i zarzucono zdradę armii. Gdy rozpoczęty o 11:00 proces miał się rozpocząć, do generałów trafił taki tekst: : Alians Sług poddał się na całej Gai Bermudii. Wszystkie winy dezerterów zostają anulowane. Koalicja mająca na celu obronę planety zostaje rozwiązana. Zwalczaniem Sług w reszcie wymiaru zajmą się Instytucje Centrum oraz Wielcy Gracze. Zakon Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju rozwiązuje niniejszym wszystkie regimenty ochotnicze i legiony karne na planecie. Zostają zastąpione siłami pokojowymi. Podpisali - Wielki Mistrz Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju Farlick oraz Wielka Kanclerz Forum Fantasia Antolia van Rogh. Na ulicach wszystkich miast i miasteczek wybuchła euforia. Z garnizonów zwiewali wszyscy wojskowi. Z tego faktu nie było zadowolonych paru żołnierzy, jedna sytuacja była taka na przykład z Kalasherem stacjonującym w 110. Regimencie Ochotniczym w mieście Centralia na wyspie Kraj, który razem z grupą służbistów próbował zmusić ich do wstąpienia w szeregi rewolucjonistów - wtedy zaczęły się bowiem pojawiać rozruchy rewolucyjne oraz zmieniały się granice. Jednak wieść o rozkazie aresztowania komunistów sprawiła, że niegdysiejszy Starszy rozkazał puścić wszystkich. Gdy dobiegł do Lwowskiego, spytał się czy może znajdzie się dla takich jak on miejsce w jego ojczyźnie. Ten odparł że tak, mówiąc że zrobi wszystko, by wymazać jego winę. Tak oto Alians przegrał i uciekł z wymiaru, a jedynie niedobitki skryły się anekumenach, gdzie nie uznały kapitulacji dalej tocząc walki, zaś Ziemia ocalała przed staniem się terytorium wyznawców Hastadariusa oraz bazą wypadową dla ich wojsk. Walki trwały jednak do 20 stycznia, ale bez planety na której toczyły się główne z nich. Odcięte od tuneli prowadzących do Świata Anarchistycznego wojska Aliansu Sług ostatecznie zmuszone były się poddać. Walczyli, bo nie uznawali kapitulacji, która formalnie wojnę kończyła. Okres 17 sierpnia-20 stycznia przypominał bardziej walkę z partyzantką, aniżeli z regularną armią. Zajęły się nimi siły Instytucji Centrum oraz Wielkich Graczy. Wkrótce jeńcom przygotowano procesy w kilku pobliskich wymiarach, wielu z nich trafiło do aresztu, dowódcy zaś zostali powieszeni lub rozstrzelani. Miejsca oddawania kultu Hastadariusowi zostały zlikwidowane ze szczególną starannością. Miejsca lądowań wroga na planetę zostały zmienione w Zony, gdzie sprowadzono masę zaawansowanej technologii po to, żeby nieco przyspieszyć rozwój. Opiekę nad nimi roztoczył ONZ, a za ustanowienie kordonu - stali członkowie Rady Bezpieczeństwa. Wynik Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii, choć krótka bo trwająca około dwa miesiące to jednak pozostawiła olbrzymie rany i blizny na mieszkańcach planety, całkowicie też wywracając wszelkie życie codzienne bez względu na pozycję w społeczeństwie. Doprowadziła też do zmian politycznych - 20 sierpnia w wyniku kryzysu powojennego władzę na Ukrainie przejęli prorosyjscy separatyści, dzieląc kraj wzdłuż Dniepru na Ukrainę (część zachodnia ze stolicą w Kijowie Zachodnim) i Noworosję (część wschodnia ze stolicą w Doniecku). Dzień później doszło do politycznego zjednoczenia byłego ZSRR i powstania Drugiego Związku Radzieckiego - Związku Suwerennych Republik Regionów. W Europie doszło do powstania Europartii, która stworzyła Zjednoczoną Europę. Kraj ten powstał z RFN, Hiszpanii, Holandii, Belgii, Francji, Luksemburgu, Portugalii, Włoch, Słowenii, Danii, Czech, Słowacji, Austrii, Węgier oraz Chorwacji. Przystąpienia do ZE odmówiły Rumunia, Bułgaria, Polska, Wielka Brytania oraz kraje skandynawskie. Kraje bałtyckie przyłączyły się zamiast tego do nowego ZSRR. Echem odbiło się też odkrycie tajemnicy Trójkąta Bermudzkiego oraz niebezpiecznej ale i intrygującej Federacji, miast niezależnych od niej oraz istnienia innych cywilizacji czy ras we wszechświecie. Nic już nie było takie jak dawniej. Świat był wyniszczony starciem dwóch sojuszy, gdzie ostatecznymi zwycięzcami okazali się alianci z Koalicji Federacja-ONZ-Centrum. Śmierć poniosło prawie miliard mieszkańców Ziemi i trochę więcej żołnierzy pozaziemskich sojuszników. Ważniejsze bitwy *Dwubitwa pod Jekaterynburgiem - pierwsza bitwa na Gai Bermudii, atak na miasto sprawił, że stało się to początkiem wojny. Jak nietrudno się domyślić do bitwy doszło 28 czerwca. Zwyciężył Alians Sług. *Bitwa o Casablancę - walka trwająca w dniach 30 czerwca-2 lipca. Klęska Koalicji. *Atak na Moskwę - atak Aliansu Sług na stolicę rosyjską. Zwycięstwo wojsk sługusowskich, Rosja jednakże się nie poddała. W Moskwie swój rząd kolaboracyjny proklamowali narodowi bolszewicy. *Piekło pod Damaszkiem - seria ciężkich zmagań w stolicy Syrii toczona 12 lipca. Nierozstrzygnięta. *Desant na Krymie - próba pomocy Rosyjskiej Federacji, pierwszemu narodowi zaatakowanemu przez Alians Sług. Nierozstrzygnięta. *Odbicie Krymu - udana próba odbicia Półwyspu Krymskiego, jednakże jako rosyjskiego terytorium co dla Ukrainy było zdradą przez świat zachodni. Operacja ta pozwoliła na ustanowienie przyczółka w celu posuwania się na północ ku zajętym terenom rosyjskim. *Obrona Marsylii - iście epicka bitwa podczas której Alians chciał wejść na południowe tereny Francji. Zwycięstwo przypadło obrońcom. *Walka o Gibraltar - usilna obrona półwyspu przez sprzymierzonych, toczyła się 20 lipca. Nierozstrzygnięta aż do śmierci Agrinorda. *Walki na Kaukazie - kilka starć jakie miały na celu obronę terenów rosyjskich i niepodległych państw na Kaukazie. Nierozstrzygnięte, ponieważ Alians nie zdołał posunąć się o krok ku górom, a państwa zdołały się obronić. *Walki na Linii Wschodniej - bitwy toczone na Linii Wschodniej, potężnym systemie fortyfikacyjnym na wschodzie Federacji. Wojska powietrzne i pancerne obu stron wykrwawiły się. Walki zakończyły się nierozstrzygnięte i dopiero ofensywa Aliansu na stolicę bermudzką przypieczętowała klęskę Sług i zwycięstwo Federacji. *Obrona Zeleagradu - obrona metropolii stołecznej przez Federację przed siłami inwazyjnymi Sług. Stolica ta, zwana również Zeleagradem doprowadziła do uniemożliwienia Sługom przedarcia się na zachód do Znanej Części wyspy. *Bitwa o Lich City - nieudana próba desantu sił przez najeźdźców. Skończyła się zatopieniem ponad połowy floty morskiej i zniszczeniem niemalże 40 procent kosmicznej. W boju zginął też Agrinord, główny dowódca sił atakujących wymiar. *Starcia w Sinciang - walki między Osią Sług a Chinami i ich okolicznymi sojusznikami. Nierozstrzygnięte, zdołały jednak wstrzymać atak Chin od strony zachodniej. *Bitwa o Tajwan - atak Sług na wyspę Tajwan zakończony porażką. Była to pierwsza w historii po II Wojnie Światowej batalia w której zarówno Chińska Republika Ludowa jak i Republika Chińska współpracowały ze sobą. Chińczyków wspomagali co ciekawe Amerykanie, Japończycy oraz Filipińczycy. *Atak na Mekkę - zuchwały atak od strony Etiopii i Somalii na święte miasto islamu i nową stolicę Arabii Saudyjskiej - Mekkę. Atak ten był przez wielu odbierany dwuznacznie - jedni uznali to za atak niewiernych na święte centrum całej wiary, drudzy jako wyzwolenie tegoż miejsca z rąk heretyków i zdrajców. Zakończył się strategicznym zwycięstwem Koalicji, a taktycznym Osi. *Walki w BosWash - nieudana próba zniszczenia aglomeracji przez samobójcze eskadry astrofloty sługusowskiej od walk na Linii Wschodniej do operacji "Samotny Anioł". *Upadek Zamku Lebensraum - atak i zdobycie przez wojska koalicyjne siedziby Neuen Drittes Reich w dniu 08 sierpnia. *Operacja "Samotny Apostoł" - ostatnia wielka operacja. Jej celem było zniszczenie osamotnionych sług broniących się na linii koła podbiegunowego północnego. Zakończyły się klęską Aliansu Sług Upadłego Pierwszego. *Akcja "Zwrotnica" - zorganizowana akcja na całą planetę w związku ze śmiercią Agrinorda w bitwie o Lich City. Wykorzystując taktykę wojny błyskawicznej odzyskali ponad 70 procent Ziemi, jaka została zajęta w trakcie lipcowej ofensywy Agrinorda i jego Aliansu Sług oraz ziemskich kolaborantów. *Odbicie Casablanci - jedna z większych bitew akcji "Zwrotnica". Zwycięska Koalicja Centrum-ONZ-Federacja odbiła to miasto po niemal 2 miesiącach okupacji przez Oś Sług. Dowódcą działań przeciwko wrogim siłom był doświadczony oficer Kaiserreichu admirał Heinrich Ratch, jaki strącił wiele jednostek latających i zniszczył wrogi port gwiezdny oraz bramę międzywymiarową. *Bitwa o Twierdzę Straszliwego Demona - udana dla aliantów operacja zniszczenia kwatery głównej wroga na planecie w dniu 15 sierpnia. Doprowadziło to dwa dni później do kapitulacji Aliansu Sług Upadłego Pierwszego. *Walki z niedobitkami - powojenne ściganie i aresztowanie niedobitków najeźdźców. Te serie bitew zawsze kończyły się klęską Sług. Członkowie frakcji Koalicja Centrum-ONZ-Federacja Członkowie ONZ *późniejszy Związek Radziecki: :*Rosyjska Federacja :*Noworosja :*Mołdawia :*Zaporoże :*Litwa :*Kurlandia/Łotwa :*Semigalia/Estonia :*Uzbekistan :*Turkmenistan :*Tadżykistan :*Gruzja :*Armenia :*Azerbejdżan :*Kubań :*Górski Karabach :*Dagestan :*Republika Amurska :*Tuwa *USA *późniejsza Zjednoczona Europa: :*Niemcy :*Hiszpania :*Holandia :*Francja :*Luksemburg :*Portugalia :*Włochy :*Belgia :*Słowenia :*Dania :*Czechy :*Słowacja :*Austria :*Węgry :*Chorwacja *Chiny *Polska *Instytucje Centrum, w tym Zakon Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju *Wielcy Gracze *Federacja (później) *Piekło (początkowo część frakcji, później cała frakcja) *ochotnicy z innych cywilizacji Fantazji *mieszkańcy Lich City Oś Sług Hastadariusa *Sługi Upadłego Pierwszego: :*kulty plagiatyzackie :*czarnoksiężnicy i wiedźmy :*demony plagiatu :*anarchiści powiązani ze Sługami *Ziemscy sojusznicy :*Neuen Drittes Reich :*separatyści z Somalilandu :*Arabia Saudyjska :*Palestyna :*Cypr Północny :*Państwo Islamskie :*Albania :*Al-Kaida :*Piekło (większość frakcji, początkowo) :*Angola :*Afganistan :*Zimbabwe *Kolaboranci: :*Szahistan Persji i Iranu Omara Awdżinimiego :*Kaganat Syberyjski (azjatycka Rosja) :*Czwarta Rzesza Niemiecka (sojusznik Neuen Drittes Reich) :*Syryjska Teokratyczna Republika Islamska :*Sułtanat Bałkański (dawna Jugosławia) :*Nowy Kalifat Kordoby (południowa Hiszpania) :*Francuski Związek Narodowo-Socjalistyczny (sojusznik Neuen Drittes Reich, tylko tereny dawnej Francji Vichy) :*Południowa Włoska Republika Teokratyczna :*Związek Włoch Północnych (sojusznik Neuen Drittes Reich) :*Wielkorosyjski Związek Narodowy (sojusznik Sług i Neuen Drittes Reich, tereny okupowane do Uralu) Ciekawostki *Podczas wojny o mało co nie doszło do ataku jądrowego na Paryż. Terrorystów i chaotyków zdołali zablokować adepci Zakonu - Arcturus Lwowski, Wilhelmina Yao (naprawdę Lanedilia Lwowska, żona Arcturusa) i Kalasher. Po tamtych wydarzeniach ten trzeci stał się jeszcze bardziej bezwzględny, a Arcturus - starał się odpokutować będąc dowódcą w 110. Regimencie w Centralii. Wilhelmina stała się adiutantką Lwowskiego w tym garnizonie. *W czasie Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii Lwowski był pułkownikiem garnizonowym, a Jenshason - generałem regimentalnym. Nie był on jednak adiutantem, co stwarza wiele sprzeczności, gdyż by być zastępcą generała musiałby być nominowany do roli adiutanta lub uzyskać stanowisko generała garnizonowego. Prawdopodobnie jednak był adiutantem mówiąc że jest zastępcą, chociaż nie urzędowo. *Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczony odznaczyła za walkę z najeźdźcą wszystkich, którzy brali udział w wojnie. Żołnierze otrzymali Order Bohatera Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii, partyzanci zaś - Order Niezłomnego Oporu Przeciw Najeźdźcy. *Federacja, choć przystąpiła wtedy tak jak Lich City i HallenWest do ONZ, formalnie nie zatwierdziła wielu praw, jak na przykład Konwencji Genewskiej. Przypisy Category:Fantasia World Category:Conflicts (Fantasia World)